unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Augment
Overview Augmenting allows you to increase the level of and strengthen a piece of Gear by combining it with other Gear you don't need. The Gear you wish to upgrade is considered the Base Gear. The sacrificial Gear is the Material used. Gear used as Augmentation material will be consumed and cannot be recovered. The amount of gold required to perform augmentations increases with the level of the base item you want to augment If your Base item has a Gear Skill, there is a chance to level up that skill through Augmentation. The chance is dependent on which items are used as materials. Certain Augmentation Materials give extra EXP compared to other Gear as well as give a higher chance of skill level increases. Different rarities for Augmentation Materials give different amounts of EXP. Obtaining Augmenting materials can be obtained through different ways: 'Augmenting Materials & Monsters' Augmenting materials can come in many forms. Some are in form of a "Limimin", and others resemble specific gear pieces. Augmenting Materials found ingame: Any gear piece with a skill has a chance to increase the level of a gear skill. The chance depends on the rarity of the gear piece and the present level of the gear skill. The Skill Limimins give a higher chance than other gear pieces of the same rarity. 'Augmenting Pluses (+'s)' Some equipment might possess a white +(number) on their icon indicating their plus number and each plus point represents 5 extra points in the equipment's stats. The maximum amount of pluses an equipment can have is +198, which equals extra 990 extra points in stats before passive bonuses. '' When equipment with plus point(s) is used as augmenting material, the number of plus is added to the base equipment. ''Example: A base sword at +8 after being augmented with a staff at +10 will result in a +18 sword. The bonus of pluses are divided evenly among the 2 stats of the equipment, thus each stat can only receive up to 99 plus points. You can see how many plus each stat of an equipment has by long tapping on its icon and check the +number in red box above the respective stat. Gear Stats When inspecting gear, you may notice the Gear's stats cycle through 3 colors: White, Yellow and Green. # White: Base stats #* This number represents the Gear's Total Stats at it's current level (Including stats gained from Yellow and Green). # Yellow: Passive Trait Stats #* This number represents the stats gained from certain Class traits. (ie: Soldier's "Helm UP" trait ability increases helm Def by 3%) # Green: Bonus Stats #* This number represents bonus stats gained from Pluses on Gear. Can be increased via Augment by using other gear with Pluses as material. Tips & Extra Notes - When augmenting +'s, try to gather them and augment them all in one go. It will save you a decent amount of gold; a little bit of saving will net you benefits in the future. - Exercise caution once one stat has reached the +99 cap. * ie: If the +Top has been maxed at +99, any further augments using a +Top gear will be lost. At this point, try to only use +Bottom Gear. - Plusses carry over through reforging and infusion. - Gear has a chance to spawn with a + value. - Plusses on gear can be transferred via Augment. * As Plusses are Slot Specific and not Stat specific, Its possible to transfer a Sword's bonus Atk/Matk stats to a Helm for Bonus Def/MDef stats. - Hold onto your Skill Limimins and augment them at once. Each Skill Limimin stacks the percentage of success for every one you have. Be smart!! - If possible, try to match the type of augmenting material to the type of gear being augmented. They will give extra exp. (Ex: "Silver Helm" augmented into a headgear.) - Never augment Gold Limimins! Though they look similar to the usual augmenting materials, they are specifically for selling. Rack up all that gold to augment your equipment. Category:Augmentation